Anything Can Happen
by Goku Girl
Summary: Vegeta and Goku have a secret. What could it be?


Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? Frieza's not gay! Er, I don't own DBZ.

Age: The only one you really need to know is Bra's. She thirteen.

**Anything Can Happen**

Bulma and her family were sitting down to a nice dinner when suddenly there came a tap at the kitchen window. Everyone looked up and then outside to see a mass of familiar spiky hair peeking over the bushes. Trunks and Vegeta stood at exactly the same time.

"That's for me," they both said in unison. Then they frowned.

"That's Goten, Papa." Trunks insisted. "I know his hair!"

"Boy, it's Kakarott! You see, there's one stray piece of hair that's free on the right side. Goten's hair doesn't do that."

"And besides," Bra grinned. "Why would Goten tap on the window? Nothing has ever stopped him before from just coming on inside."

Bulma shook her head. "Goku either. I wonder what's going on."

"Sit down Trunks!" Vegeta forcefully pushed him back down in his chair. "It's for me! I'll see you later." He paused to kiss Bra on the forehead and left through the backdoor. Goku stood once Vegeta was in sight and they walked off together, heads bent close and whispering. The three remaining in the kitchen looked on in curiosity as they began to eat.

"He actually skipped dinner!" Trunks said in awe.

"Why is he being so nice to Goku?" Bra asked.

"He kissed Bra goodbye but completely forgets about me!" Bulma was annoyed. "He'll pay for this later!"

***

Goku slipped inside of his house rather late that night. He was almost across the living room when the lights suddenly flared on.

"Well hello Goku," ChiChi said in a low voice from the chair she was sitting in. "Where have you been?"

He cringed at her tone and began to stammer. "Uh, I, uh, I can explain ChiChi! Really!"

"Start talking."

He took one look into her angry eyes and paled. "I can't do that," he said in a small voice.

"Oh? Why not?"

"He made me promise not to."

"*He*," she stood, "made you promise not to?! Who is *he*?!"

Goku shook his head. "Vegeta," he answered knowing that she didn't approve.

"So *Vegeta*," she growled his name, "made you promise not to tell anyone?"

He nodded. "I always keep promises."

"You do now? Well, you'll be sleeping on the couch until you can figure out whose promise to break! You promised *me* not to ever keep secrets!"

"But ChiChi!" he protested. "That's not fair!"

"Well tough because life isn't fair!" She spun on her heel and marched up the stairs. A few minutes later a blanket and a pillow flew down the stairs. A sleepy Goten appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Tousan, what did you do now?"

Goku groaned and sat on the couch, his head in his hands. "I don't want to talk about it."

***

The phone rang the next day as they were having breakfast at the Capsule Corp. Vegeta was the closest one to the phone on the wall so Bulma's look said pick it up. He was already in trouble with her so he thought it would be a good idea to just obey without question. Putting down his fork he stood and caught it on the fourth ring.

"What do you want?" Bulma shook her head at the way he answered. They could work on that later.

"Vegeta, there's a problem!"

"Kakarott, I'm trying to eat here. Can't it wait?"

Goku gulped and look behind him to ChiChi and shook his head. "Nope. It can't. I think she knows!"

This stopped whatever Vegeta was about to say. "What do you mean she knows? How can she know?"

Goku fidgeted slightly and clutched the phone tighter. "I don't know but you also don't see the way she's looking at me! It's scary! That's it! I'm going to tell her!"

"No Kakarott! Wait!" But all he got was the dial tone. "Shit!" He turned off the phone and began to run for the door.

"Where are you going little man?" Bulma asked.

He shook his head. "I don't have time to explain. It's a crisis!" He flung open the door and took off towards Goku's house.

"Trunks, follow him." Bulma frowned. "I don't like what's going on."

"Okay Kaasan," He ran after his father. "No problem!"'

***

Goku tried to hang on a little longer under ChiChi's death glare but in the end broke down. This took all of fifteen minutes. "ChiChi, Vegeta and I-"

Vegeta made it just in time to cover his mouth. "He has nothing to say. Ignore this baka."

Goku shook his head as Vegeta removed his hand. "But Vegeta! I don't like this!"

The shorter saiyan shook his head. "Just wait a little while longer. Then we can tell everyone."

"Now wait a minute!" Goten jumped to his feet. "Are you cheating on Kaasan with Vegeta?!"

ChiChi gasped. The thought hadn't even occurred to her. "Goku! How could you!"

"Nani?" Both men sputtered.

"What the hell are you talking about, boy?" Vegeta questioned him. Then he fell silent. What better way to lead them on by saying he was in love with Kakarott? It *was* a good idea. He smirked to himself and spoke.

"I don't think that's any of your business." He worded it just right to get their imaginations going. He grabbed Goku by the arm. "Let's go, Goku-chan. We have work to do."

Goku shot him a look but decided to say nothing about it. As they left the house, both ChiChi and Goten came out of their shock.

They both looked at each other and exclaimed in unison. "What did he call him?!"

***

Bulma was waiting for Vegeta when he got home that night. She had a full report from both her son and ChiChi (who had called to yell at her because she thought her husband was 'poisoning' her Goku's mind). Bulma stood there in the shadows, her arms folded, a fierce frown on her face. Vegeta stopped right in front of her and smirked.

"What's wrong with you, onna?"

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! I'll tell you what's wrong! You're cheating on me with Goku of all people!" Her brows drew together. "I thought you were straight!"

"What I do with my life is none of your concern, onna."

She turned away. "Tell that to the judge in Divorce Court."

He merely rolled his eyes. "I have a long day tomorrow, onna. I'll see you in the morning." He moved away from her and toward the staircase. Her hand stopped him.

"Hold it! I don't want you in my bed!"

He sighed and turned towards the living room. "I'll just sleep on the couch then."

She shook her head. "I don't want you in my house! Just get out and live with Goku!" She sniffed and turned her head away, not wanting him to see her weakness.

He felt terrible but left anyway. "Goodbye, Bulma."

When he got outside Goku was already there. "Where am I going to sleep and eat now Vegeta?" He was in a rare bad mood. "All because of you and your damn secret!"

"Hold it a sec. You went half with me! It'll all be worth it in the end. I promise."

Goku sighed and nodded. "Okay. I trust you Vegeta. I guess we can stay at Gohan's house until tomorrow night."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Everything will be fine then."

***

Bra had been worried about her father ever since she found out that Bulma had thrown him out. But then she found out about his 'supposed' secret affair with Goku and that worried her ever more.

"What is going on Papa?" She whispered to herself as she crouched in the shadows next to Gohan's front porch. "What are you doing?" She was startled when he and Goku came out of the house.

"You should come by later," Goku was saying to his oldest son. "It'll be fun!"

Gohan nodded. "I guess I will along with Videl but who's going to take care of Pan-chan for us?"

Bra just gaped in shock. What in the world were they talking about?

Goku waved his hand. "ChiChi will do it. I know she will. Just call now, okay?"

The girl looked at both of them more closely and almost fell over in shock at what they were wearing. Goku had traded his orange gi for something a little more.... fashionable. He had on a white suit with a black silk shirt and matching white dress shoes. He even had a white hat on his head complete with a feather in the band. In all honesty, Bra thought he looked like a pimp. All he needed was a gold-tipped cane and some girls.

While Goku was shocking, her own father was beyond that. He was coronary inducing. Instead of his usual blue spandex he had on the tightest dark blue muscle shirt she had ever seen in her short lifetime along with skin-tight black leather pants that laced up the sides and black ankle boots. If Goku was a pimp, he was a male stripper. It was all too weird.

'Kaasan wants me to report back soon,' she sighed and tried to push her ki lower. 'But I want to see where they're going!'

Just then, Vegeta pulled out a capsule and threw it onto the street. Out popped the most beautiful car she had ever seen: a shiny black convertible Corvette. Vegeta smirked and ran his hand over the paint job appreciatively.

"We have to look good tonight." he nodded to Goku. "*Real* good." He slid into the drivers seat as Goku got into the passenger. Pulling two pairs of black shades from the glove compartment, he handed a pair to his 'partner-in-crime' and they slid them on. "Now do we look cool, or what?"

Goku smiled and nodded. "Definitely."

And with that agreed upon, Vegeta released the brake and sped off.

Bra popped up out of the bush pulling leaves from her hair. "Where are they going?!"

"Bra-chan," came a voice from above. She looked up and directly into the face of Gohan who was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh hi Gohan-san! How are you tonight?"

He shook his head and smiled. "What are you doing here? Spying on your father?"

She nodded. "Something like that. Kaasan thinks he's cheating with Goku. So she had me look for them since she kicked Papa out yesterday."

Gohan's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "She thinks *what*?!"

She shook her head. "I know it sounds stupid but that's exactly what it looks like. Now, I have to go and follow them because I want to know too!"

"Go downtown. It'll be easy to spot them."

She wondered what he meant but she decided not to ask. She was wasting time talking here after all. "Arigatou Gohan-san!" She called back to him as she flew off.

Gohan stood there a moment longer before he went back into the house. "Videl! We have someplace to go tonight!"

***

Bra followed Gohan's advice and flew all around the downtown area of Satan City and could not find anything. Then she saw a large crowd of people as well as a red carpet stretched from a brightly lit door to the street. It caught her attention and she landed in the crowd. Suddenly the black Corvette pulled to a stop in front of the carpet and both Vegeta and Goku stepped out on Goku's side. The shorter saiyan discreetly put the car alarm on his vehicle and joined Goku for the trip to the front door. Bra pushed her way to the very front and gawked at them.

"Why are they going to a club? And why is this crowd treating them like really important people?"

Upon reaching the entrance, the media stopped them and began asking rapid fire questions.

"Vegeta-san, when you went into business with Goku-san did you imagine that The Underground would be so popular?"

Vegeta smiled in the t.v. camera, an actual smiled and not a smirk, and shook his head. "It's a surprise to both of us. I never thought to be doing so well."

"Goku-san, what is your relationship to Vegeta-san?"

He waved his finger at the woman. "Now that's not any of your business!" The entire crowd chuckled and he smiled. "But really, we're just really good friends. That's all."

"Is this what they've been hiding all this time?" Bra wondered. Then Vegeta saw her and motioned for her to come closer to them. Her eyes widened as she ducked under the velvet rope and Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"This is my daughter, Bra. Say hi to everyone."

She froze, his eyes wide. "Uh, h-hi." She tried to inch behind her father and out of view of the millions of people who were watching in t.v. land but Vegeta stopped her. She looked at him and Goku, as well as the large crowd, then at her own clothes, which were rather plain, and blushed. She looked terribly out of place. Vegeta saw this and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what you have on. You're my daughter, a princess, and it's okay." And with that said, he pushed past the media and into the building, the other two right behind him.

***

Bulma was moping about Vegeta and worrying about Bra when the news came on ten o'clock. She watched with half interest about the recent murders, muggings, and fires until they got to the story about the grand opening of a new club in town. She immediately turned up the volume on the t.v. and shouted for Trunks.

"Is that his secret?" she asked her son as he sat beside her. "Going into business with Goku?"

"Look what they're wearing!" He was laughing. Then he saw his sister. "What's Bra doing there?"

Bulma looked closer and sure enough there was a familiar head of blue hair. "I sent her to look for her father since you said you were busy. I didn't tell her to follow them!"

He shrugged. "She was curious." Then he saw Vegeta pull her out into the open and her nervous speech. "But I would have done better with the media."

Bulma jumped to her feet. "I'm going down there! Trunks, get dressed. We have to look good." She ran up the stairs to her room and as an after thought, grabbed an outfit for Bra. "She must be embarrassed in what she has on."

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted after she and Trunks had marched to the front of the line and bullied the bouncer into letting them inside. Her husband looked up from where he was serving drinks at the bar and smirked.

"Well, took you long enough to get here."

She looked him up and down as she took a seat. "That's some outfit. Where's Bra?" She held up the bag she had brought. "I have some more clothes for her."

"That's not necessary," he pointed to where she was dancing with Gohan on the floor. "She's fine now."

"I can't believe you had me thinking you were cheating on me!" She shook her head. "You're really sneaky."

He smirked and slid a glass of wine over to her. "You're the one who believed. I gave you no reason to think that way."

She opened her mouth to retort and then shut it. It just wasn't worth it to argue with him. She sipped her wine and grinned suddenly. But maybe, just maybe, she could get him to dance with her. Hey, anything can happen.

~Owari~

* * *

How did everyone like it? Comments are appreciated!

Note: Has everyone completely forgotten about my fanfic contest or what? I've only gotten one entry so far and only one judge (for the lemon and lime categories)! So go to [http://www.gokugirl.com/][1] to check it out. Everybody is welcome!

   [1]: http://www.gokugirl.com/



End file.
